DESCRIPTION: This application proposes development of a video-based prevention program targeted to families struggling with newly detected maternal breast cancer. The program will facilitate long-term adaptive coping and reduce the negative emotional effects on children. The proposed intervention program will consist of two videotapes and guidebooks, one for parents and one for children (ages 7 to 12). The program will: 1) help children understand breast cancer and its effect on families; 2) help parents enhance communication and increase resiliency of their children; 3) help parents recognize children's adjustment problems early; and 4) provide guidance for seeking services if needed. In Phase I, the program content will be developed with input from families and oncology professionals. In Phase I, a prototype tape and guidebooks will demonstrate the quality and structure of the materials. The prototypes will be tested in Phase I for user satisfaction and safety. Phase II will include a randomized field trial of the safety and efficacy of the program. If the program demonstrates improved coping in children and families, it would represent a significant advance in the psychosocial treatment of breast cancer.